Stuck Together
by Hinacrush
Summary: Ino had to make a decision; to leave or to stay. When she leaves, she didn't know that she would go to the akatsuki and meet someone as annoying as Deidara. But thanks to Pain's new jutsu, the two are now stuck together until they get along. (Cover Image is by CrimsonShea on Deviantart.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ino had to make a choice. She could stay in Konoha where the people treated her like useless trash and attempt to get along with them, or she could go to the Akatsuki. She decided she didn't want to be lonely anymore, and maybe the Akatsuki would be good for her, so she left for their hideout.

"Looks like we have a visitor," Pain said to all of the Akatsuki.

"Hmph, this looks interesting. Why would a leaf ninja come here of her own free will, and alone at that,yeah?" Deidara said, interested in the blonde haired girl that wore too much purple, one color he never liked.

"So should someone let her in? Other wise, she might try and break down the door," Kisame said.

"Hmph, even if she did, she wouldn't be able to find us for a while in these long ** corridors," Hidan retorted.

"..." Itachi was quiet, not wanting to get into this.

"Deidara, why don't you welcome the guest? See what she wants, she might be useful," Pain explained, getting up and leaving.

"What, why me? Why do I have to do this? I doubt I'll even get along with her," Deidara whined, but still obeyed the leader, and went to open the door for the sad blonde haired girl.

"I want to be here. I decided to go to you guys and be stronger," Ino explained in deep breaths when Deidara opened the door. He let her in as he was told.

"Whatever, Blondie. I don't care, but before it's decided, you have to go to leader. Hmph," Deidara said, walking off fast.

"Hey, who are you calling Blondie? Don't call me names, bomb freak of nature! Hey, wait for me," Ino said, running after him until they stopped at a door. He opened it to find the leader waiting for the two of them. The two argued the whole way there, and when they got in the room, they continued not so quietly. They did not notice that Pain was annoyed by this.

"Explain yourself and why you are here. What do you want?" Pain demanded, cutting off their argument.

"I've had some problems in Konoha with my so called friends, and decided to come here for a fresh start, although it's not starting too well. I wanted to become one of you or at least be here to help," Ino explained giving a glare to Deidara.

"We don't need this purple garbed annoyance here, Pain," Deidara argued, displeased at this and gave Ino a glare back. They kept glaring until Pain spoke again in his angry voice.

"That's it, I'm tired of this already. It's obviously going to be a while until there is peace," Pain said, doing hand signs for an unknown jutsu.

"Hey, what was that?" Ino asked.

"A jutsu that..." Pain started to explain, but couldn't finish because Deidara was about to leave. He headed for the door, but before he could get any farther, he was thrown backwards with some scratches from a unknown object he couldn't see.

"What? I just went to the door, what happened?" Deidara said angrily, trying to leave a second time, but to his surprise he got back fired right beside Ino again.

"It's a jutsu, and like I was saying, since you two can't seem to be together for a few seconds without arguing, I put a jutsu that only I know that makes you two stay together. If you go too far from the other person then you will be hit and brought back to the other immediately. It is very useful. I've been meaning to try it out but never got to. It helps but it can cause some problems later on. By the way, the jutsu will be released once I think you two have spent time together and can tolerate each other," Pain explained, smirking from the torture and laughs there will be.

"What? Why is this our punishment? I don't want to be stuck with HER!" Deidara pointed angrily.

"Hmph, well you will just have to learn. Oh and since your rooms are far apart you two will have to be in the same room since all the other rooms are taken or even further apart," Pain laughed, shooing them out.

"I also don't want to be stuck with HIM, leader!" Ino argued back, pointing her finger, but was too close and poked his face.

"What are you doing, you idiot," Deidara yelled, pushing her finger away. They both walked together with Ino walking faster, just wanting to get to their room. They got there but realized there was only one bed.

"What the hell is this? How are we going to sleep tonight!" Ino yelled, running as fast as she could along with Deidara doing the same thing. It was a race for whoever got there first would get to sleep there. They got there at the same time so they had to both sleep on the one tiny bed.

The two both layed in bed at the same time giving up, but no one, except her old friends, knew that Ino moved and muttered a lot in her sleep. That night there was a loud thud on the floor.

"Damn, why do I have to be the one to fall!" Deidara muttered on the floor, but knew it would happen again if he went back up, so this time he decided to fall asleep on the hard, cold floorboard. They would figure out a way to work this out tomorrow, that is if they didn't argue all day.

A/N: Hey first revised chapter of Stuck Together, now that I've finished with part one of A Different Kind of Guy I'm working on this.

-Hinacrush-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Deidara woke up with a painful backache from sleeping on the floor, thanks to the already awake blonde girl with a surprised look on her face.

"What are you doing on the floor Deidara?" Ino asked, mouth wide opened with her hands over them.

"Well, I don't know, maybe it's because of YOU!" Deidara argued, but blushed from her saying his name instead of the stupid nickname, while getting up on the bed.

"What? I would never do that!" Ino yelled, punching his arm.

"Well, I think you did. If not, then explain why I was on the floor," Deidara said.

"I mean, I haven't done that before when I slept over at Hinata's or Tenten's, or not that i know of anyway," Ino mused.

"Why does it have to be me?" Deidara whined, getting up and starting to get dressed.

"Hey, you can't just change in front of a girl!" Ino yelped, looking away quickly.

"Well, I will. And what are you going to do? I mean, we have to stay together so we kinda have to," Deidara retorted.

"No, I would never, especially not in front of you. Look away," Ino ordered before getting dressed. She didn't know, but Deidara was trying his hardest not to look at Ino while she dressed. He succeeded.

"Are you done yet? If so, then let's go," Deidara said, walking out of the room with Ino at his side until they reached their destination, the breakfast table. Ino realized that there was no seat empty that was close to Deidara's seat, but she saw Hidan sitting next to Deidara and needed to sit by him no matter what. She walked up to Hidan to have him give a confused and not pleasant expression.

"What do you ** want?" Hidan said, eating his breakfast.

Deidara noticed that she was going to do something outrageous because of the new jutsu.

"Move," Ino muttered.

"What?" Hidan asked angrily.

"I said move!" Ino yelled louder, then shoved him out of his seat and sat in it while laughing.

"Why, you **! Why did you do that?" Hidan made a big commotion by pulling the chair Ino had just won out from under her and lifted it up in the air, making her fall to the ground.

"Ow. Hey! You should be less rude to a girl," Ino said, getting ready to fight him for the chair.

"I'm tired of this it's enough. Ino take my seat." Deidara offered, forgetting about the jutsu and moving toward the seat on the other side, far away from Ino's seat.

"Uh... Dei." She couldn't finish his name, she knew that he would fly across the table like the jutsu normally did, but to her surprise, she felt a jolt and the next thing she knew, she was thrown across the breakfast table. She made a mess of everyone's food while pushing over Deidara with her on top of him, blushing like mad.

"Hey, lovers, go to your room before doing anything," Kisame and Sasori said at the same time.

"Hey, get off of me," Deidara yelled, trying to get her off, but realized that she was knocked unconscious from what just happened. He felt bad for her and decided to pick her up in his arms to take her to their room to rest. He layed her carefully in the bed, sitting beside her, brushing some of her hair out of her face until she woke up abruptly, getting up.

"What? How did I get here? What happened?" Ino asked, confused and blushing.

"The jutsu worked and knocked you unconscious so I picked you up and brought you to the room," Deidara explained.

"You did what!" Ino shouted, embarrassed, just thinking of the picture of him holding her close to him.

"Well, anyway, you should get some rest," Deidara said, about to lay on the floor.

"Wait... can we talk?" Ino asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him down on the bed again.

"Depends on what you mean by talk. Do you mean arguing and getting into another fight?" Deidara sarcastically said, laughing, but realized she was serious.

"No, I mean just us talking seriously," Ino replied, looking back into his eyes.

"This is different, but okay. How about we talk about you and Konoha. You know, what really happened to make you come here," Deidara wondered.

"Okay, you want to know everything? Well, it's just that no one liked me there. They treated me badly and guys liked me, sure, but it was only for my figure. I didn't want that and then they would just dump me. Not even my teammates liked me that much. The teachers always left me out, also people would bully me when I was younger, but no one bothered to help me! When I was a little kid, I got lost in the woods and I thought that maybe they would realize I was gone, but no one came to find me and I couldn't find out how to get out until three days later. I think I have made more friends here than I ever would have over there, but it was always my fault," Ino explained, rambling, crying from remembering the past, memories that she has always been afraid of.

"Ino..." Deidara was depressed from hearing her story, but was glad that she would tell him, though it seemed so hard for her to recall these painful memories. He wanted to comfort her as much as he could, holding her hand, but knew that wasn't enough and hugged her tightly in his arms. Holding her head in his hands and petting her to try to comfort her as best as he could without scaring her with his actions.

"It's always my fault," Ino whined, sobbing into Deidara's chest.

"Ino, you can't think like that. It's not your fault they were the ones who were wrong. They shouldn't have treated you like that. If I could, I would beat them up. But I'm glad that you told me this and we aren't arguing. You know if we didn't argue as much and just had conversations to understand one another we would get along great, also, you are cute this way," Deidara explained, listening to every sob until she got quiet.

"Thank you." This was the last mutter in her that she could pull before drifting off to sleep in the only guy's arms that she had ever felt comfortable in. He understood and comforted her as much as she needed.

"Hmph." Deidara smiled a little from the blonde and slowly layed down, pulling the girl along with him to drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 2 is done, moving on! R&R if you get the chance please :)****  
><strong>**-Hinacrush-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was another day at the Akatsuki hideout. It's been a few days since Ino came to this place and made it her home. It was a little emptier in the hideout because Pain and Konan went on a mission together. It seemed that something was up between them because they always did everything together.

The day flew by with training, arguing, and the usual that has been happening with Deidara and Ino. Dinner had just ended and they walked back to their room, exhausted, about to take a shower.

"Um... Deidara?" Ino asked, blushing.

"Yeah, what's up with you? We need to take a shower, yeah," Deidara said, about to go inside the bathroom, already in a hurry to take off his shirt.

How will we do this? I mean, because if one of us stays in here and the other takes a shower, there is a definite possibility that one of us could get hurt," Ino explained.

"Hm, that's true, but we've put it off for long enough, yeah. How about we..." Deidara kept trying to figure out what was the best option to go about it without taking off all their clothes while being together in one shower.

"Well, we can't just take off our clothes. I don't want to go like that. Also, I don't have a swim suit to wear," Ino said, blushing.

"Well, how about this. I'll go first and get in shorts or something and take a shower. After, you can take yours," Deidara explained, forcing her head to look the other way so he could get in some boxers he rarely uses, and went in with her behind him, too embarrassed to look as he took his shower.

"Okay, I guess, but you better not look," Ino replied.

"Hey, do you think you can scrub my back?" Deidara asked after going in the shower.

"What!" She yelled, punching his back instead, but blushed from seeing his bare body and gave a big sigh, giving into his request. She cleaned his back where he couldn't get and got wet in the process from the shower. Deidara noticed this when he turned around after she was done and saw that he could see her bra and figure from the now wet shirt, blushing intently, trying to restrain himself from doing anything he might regret.

"What are those idiots doing?" Itachi wondered from the room next to them, but returned to intently reading his books.

"What's that noise? What could they be doing in there? Could it be?" Sasori wondered as well, letting his thoughts go weird and wild, thinking of the two. Then it went silent so he decided to just see if anything else would happen that he could hear.

Ino noticed that when she finished washing him that he was looking, with a blush, at her chest. She looked down to see her purple, strapless, lacy bra. "Ah!" Ino screamed, covering her chest with her hands and falling down trembling, looking away from the intent stare.

Itachi heard the scream from Ino, but decided against leaving since it wasn't his place to barge into their room when they can do what they want. _'Deidara should know better, but he's an idiot,'_ Itachi thought with a smirk. But the thoughts weren't mutual with Sasori. He heard the scream and instantly ran next door, not knowing what he would find.

He finally woke up from his daze and picked up his towel slowly getting out of the shower, not caring about himself. He just felt bad for the embarrassed blonde, covering herself putting his towel over her. "I'm leaving," Deidara said, about to leave, but felt her hand grab his.

"Wait, if you do that then..." Ino was interrupted by the door slamming open and having a red haired Akatsuki member come in. Sasori didn't expect to see the innocent Ino be on the bathroom floor, holding Deidara's hand while being able to see what's underneath her shirt.

"I thought this would happen but I didn't expect you to actually be doing it. Deidara you're lucky. I was wondering, but I just realized I need to go." Sasori left the two in utter embarrassment. Sasori came out the door and met Itachi.

"So did you find what you expected?" Itachi asked and knew from the look he gave him that he was right. He saw something he shouldn't have and Itachi smirked, walking back into his room, minding his own business.

"What did he mean by let us finish? Well, either way, why don't you get your shower?" Deidara offered picking her up slowly and letting her get in the shower at her own shy pace from what just happened.

She nodded. It had been a while, but once Ino started, she was embarrassed and paranoid that he might be staring again. Every time, he was just looking the other way, waiting for her, so she relaxed after a while and felt like she was in heaven. She put the towel that she used to cover herself before around her body. Stepping out of the shower, she didn't notice the water on the floor, and slipped and fell really quickly, she was too shocked to save herself. Ino thought that she was going to hit the cold, hard floor, so she got ready for the impact, but to her surprise, she felt a warm, soft body along with her lips crashing on a different pair under her. She was shocked to find herself on top of Deidara, she went red from this, and was about to get up when his arm wrapped around her body, keeping her in the awkward position of her chest against his while she tried to resist. His arms pulled her head closer, making the kiss overpowering.

_'Why am I not resisting anymore? At first, I hated this guy and was embarrassed from earlier, but now I'm accepting him and letting him kiss me. Does this mean I like him?'_ Ino thought, feeling Deidara move from underneath her.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this. I mean, yes, I have feelings for her. Actually, I have for a while but what about her? What have I done? But she's accepting; that's good right,yeah?'_ Deidara beat himself up on the inside. He unwrapped his arms from around her, regaining himself, and pushed them both up.

"Sorry, I just...," Deidara said, stopping to think of how to explain this while thinking of everything that went on in his head. He moved to the bed to try to calm himself from the excitement and to try to sleep along with Ino, who was keeping distance, but was still behind him, going for the bed also.

"Deidara...," Ino tried to think of what to do or say from them kissing, but only could think of how hot and different he was when they first met. She wanted to make him feel like he had not annoyed her, which really he didn't. _'What should I do?' _Ino thought, getting into the bed beside his still body.

"Hey, what are you…?" Deidara asked, looking down to see her hugging his torso tightly, her body pressed tightly against his, with her face pressed to his chest. He knew that she was saying it was okay, and that she accepted it and forgave him. Deidara put his arms around her, just as he did before.

"It's okay, Deidara. It's fine," Ino yawned, but before she fell asleep, she just had to make sure that he knew she accepted the feelings and what was happening. She pushed herself up before she fell back down in his arms to sleep. She kissed his cheek ever so lightly. He returned it, but by pecking her lips while she fell asleep, and was happy of what had happened and decided to fall asleep as well to see what would happen with him and her tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No authors note, no objections. Well you can object but it is kinda silly to :)**

**-Hinacrush-**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ino found herself tangled in the arms and legs of the man that she had kissed last night, wanting to stay in the awkward position, but someone barged into their room making them jolt up with a shocked look. It was Hidan.

"What are you doing, barging in here?" Ino yelled, throwing her pillow at Hidan, hitting him straight in the face.

"Ha, I came here because I wanted to know what you two ** did last night," Hidan laughed, looking at the two.

"What do you mean, what we did? We went to bed like usual," Deidara muffling into the pillow.

"Something happened last night. I heard a scream, then silence," Hidan smirked, knowing something happened between the two love birds.

The two heard this and blushed, replaying the scene from last night in their heads. Hidan noticed this and messed with them more.

"Ah, I see, so how far have you gone, Deidara?" Hidan teased.

"What? How far I've gone?" Deidara questioned, not knowing what he was talking about.

"You know what. Have you done it with her?" Hidan asked loudly, eyeing Ino.

In the room next door: "Why has it been so noisy next door with Deidara and Ino? It's usually quiet, but ever since she's been here, it's been way noisier. Are they fighting again?" Itachi questioned sighing, wondering what was going on with the yelling yet again.

Back in the room next door: "We've done plenty," Deidara said, thinking that Hidan had meant something different as in arguing and such.

"Ha, so you've really banged her! Good for you. I never thought you would. So how was it?" Hidan questioned with teasing smile on his face.

Ino blushed from both their replies. "Wait. No, I haven't banged anyone! Also who would you be referring to?" Deidara explained.

"But you just said you have done plenty! Of course, I'm meaning the girl laying in the same bed as you and was screaming last night!" Hidan said, disappointed, wanting to know more and thought one of his friends had finally done something bad.

"Yeah, plenty of arguing and not getting along! Why would you think that? I haven't done that to anyone," Deidara yelled, explaining everything.

"That's it," Itachi said, having enough of all the fuss and barged into Deidara and Ino's room to find the source to be Hidan. Before Hidan got to say what he wanted, Itachi knocked him out from behind, grabbing his cloak and dragging him away.

"Thank you, Itachi, he was getting annoying with all the weird and awkward questions," Deidara and Ino said thankfully.

"I did this because he was annoying me from the other room don't get the wrong idea of me helping you two. You know I can hear everything. I didn't expect you to be doing this Deidara," Itachi explained, dragging Hidan off to the hallway to watch horror movies.

Once everyone had finally left and it was nice and quiet, Deidara didn't want to get out of bed, just the same with the seemingly depressed girl.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Deidara asked, sweat dropping.

"It's nothing. I want to go out for a little bit," Ino said, running out the door as fast as she could, but only got to Sasori's door before she was bumped into by Sasori himself

"Hey, why are you outside without the bumbling idiot. I mean Deidara," Sasori said, but saw that she was about to break down for some reason and decided to change his wording.

"What's with her? Ah,hmph!" Deidara yelled from the pain of more objects then normal hitting him and scratching him, but didn't want to check up on the girl, so he decided against it and just dealt with the pain. He was being thrown everywhere, like the jutsu had a glitch, for not being with Ino._ 'What's the deal? Why does this always happen to me? Is it because Pain is too far away from us because of that mission? Or is it because this is a new jutsu?'_ Deidara thought, still being thrown everywhere.

"God, I told that idiot already that he should keep what he does personally to himself," Itachi said angrily, hearing all the sounds and yells from next door.

"Why don't we go to a room and talk?" Sasori replied, taking Ino with him to one of the rooms closer to them, but far enough from Deidara. He decided that he would sit on the floor, not too close to Ino just in case her mood changed.

"It's nothing," Ino muttered.

"Look, does this have something to do with last night because I really didn't mean to come in on you guys. I just heard you scream, so I came rushing," Sasori explained, looking down at the carved floor.

"No, no, it's not about that. It's about something that happened today," Ino whispered, saddened.

"What happened today? I know it's obviously about Deidara, so tell me," Sasori said.

"I don't know. Really, I just felt depressed from hearing Deidara say that all we have done is argue and not getting along, which I know is true but every now and then we get along. Plus, Hidan asking if we have done any of those bad things," Ino explained.

"So what you're really saying is that you wish he would say what you two did, even though that would cause more of a ruckus. So, you and him haven't done anything? Then what was that screaming last night?" Sasori wondered.

"No, I don't want it to cause a ruckus. I'm not sure right now because I want to hear him say we did something so it doesn't just seem like a dream. Also, no, we haven't done anything like that. We just kissed for a while," Ino confined to Sasori, feeling like she can rely on him more, but she still felt slightly depressed.

_'Hmm, so she doesn't know that she actually loves him. It's strange. You would think a girl would know the feeling that she's getting of wanting more from Deidara, but of course that idiot won't know, so it looks like I will have some fun. I like her just as much as she likes Deidara,'_ Sasori thought, having a grin on his face until he felt her get off the bed and lay her head down on his chest to fall asleep on his lap. "I guess I should put the blonde haired bomber out of his misery, although I really don't want to, but I kind of feel like she wants to go back and I'll do it for her," Sasori said, picking her up bridal style and went to the next room over to surprisingly knock on the door, instead of barging right on through like the replay of last night.

_'Why has it stopped now, after a long ** time of me being thrown around this room. I'm going to get that stupid girl when she gets in,'_ Deidara thought angry at the girl for leaving him to be punished and heard a knock. He was about to go yell at her. but had a blank and confused expression to see the beautiful, sleeping flower in Sasori's arms.

"Here, I found her. Next time, keep her safe," Sasori said, smiling and walking off to his room next door.

"What does that mean?" Deidara asked out loud, carrying the girl on his back, laying her down on the bed._ 'I missed you today. Though we always argue, and I don't know what made you sad today, but I hope that I can help,'_ Deidara thought, brushing his hand through her soft, blonde hair until sleep took over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 4! Revised! :)**

**-Hinacrush-**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Pain, you're back. Welcome." Everyone welcomed him, along with Konan, and noticed that they had their hands clasped together.

"So it seems we have two couples in love now?" Itachi asked with a eyebrow up.

"What? Who?" Deidara asked dumbly.

"You **, can't you tell he's ** talking about you two and these two who just walked in?" Hidan yelled, pointing to the two blondes and then to Pain and Konan, who had confused faces.

"I leave for a couple of days and this is what happens? I missed a lot. Oh, also, Deidara, Ino, and Sasori, I need to talk to you guys," Pain said, walking off with the three following him to his usual room.

"What do you want now? I mean, you just got back, Leader," Sasori questioned as he noticed that Ino and Deidara were close together, so he pushed them aside like they were nothing and stood between them.

"Right, I know this is sudden, but I would like you three to go on a mission," Pain explained.

"Alright! Finally a mission, but why am I stuck with both of these two? You know that we don't all get along." Deidara was happy to finally be able to do another mission, but wasn't sure about the team.

"I chose you three because Sasori is already your partner and you kind of have no choice to be with Ino because of my jutsu. Either way, don't argue. Just do the mission. You will go to Konoha and listen to people's conversations. One of you will always have to watch that Naruto kid," Pain explained, dismissing them for their mission.

"I call listening to other people's conversations with Ino," Sasori said ,grabbing Ino by the waist.

"Hell no, you are not. Especially since if you do, then I will get hurt and probably go flying everywhere. This blondie here is staying with me all the time," Deidara said, jealousy rising, picking her up to show that she's coming with him no matter what.

"Whatever, fine," Sasori said, mad that he couldn't get her.

Ino complained about being picked up, until they landed outside the village in disguises. _'This is going to be fun,'_ Sasori thought with a smirk.

"Shush, woman. We need to find that blonde haired idiot with orange clothes," Deidara said, covering her mouth and walking through the village.

"Hey, you know he has a name. It's Naruto!" Ino said angrily, attempting to uncover her mouth. After a while of searching, they found him being slapped full force, by none other than the pink haired girl, Sakura Haruno. She was one of Ino's old best friends, yet also her rival, but that was all in the past. She decided to leave and leave it at that, but she couldn't help but feel sad that she couldn't be a part of that anymore though she never really was in the first place.

"Hey, what's wrong, yeah?" Deidara asked, knowing that something was different with her from seeing these two and a group of people who were coming towards them.

Ino's eyes grew wider and started tearing up because the group consisted of Neji,Temari,Tenten, and her two old teammates that weren't as bad as everyone else had been. She blushed and cried, as her teammate Shikamaru was the one that she liked before she left, but something had happened before with him that also made her decide to leave.

"Hey, Naruto, what did you do this time?" Shikamaru asked, not really caring.

"Nothing! I was just talking and she punched me. She's just like she was back then, just more deadly," Naruto laughed but noticed that Shikamaru wasn't really listening anymore as his gaze wondered.

_'This feeling, it's just like before,'_ Shikamaru thought, walking in the direction of where Ino and Deidara were.

"Hey that smart one is coming this way," Deidara whispered as he was just footsteps away and grabbed Ino's hand since she didn't move. They ran in another direction until they were far enough away.

"What's going on here? Did you make her cry?" Sasori came from in front of them with a confused look to see the two having their hands intertwined and Ino crying. He was about to grab her hand but he was pushed away. He was shocked by both being pushed away by Ino and also by her hugging Deidara instead of him.

"Hey, Ino, um... is everything okay, yeah? Also, Sasori, what happened to you listening to conversations?" Deidara said hugging the trembling blonde in his arms, letting her cry on him. She just nodded a no but didn't want to explain anything and he could tell.

"Well I was just over here watching and listening to these people but then I heard you guys and I lost track of them, so I just decided I'd quit for right now."

Shikamaru was still looking for the presence that was familiar. _'Ino is it really you? If so, then why now?'_ Shikamaru thought, running to see three unknown people. Two of them were on the ground and seemed like a couple, and the other seemed like just a friend that didn't seem too happy. He could hear some of their conversation, about the red head spying on people, but why?

"Looks like we have a visitor. Come on out," Sasori said, annoyed at losing to Deidara. Deidara didn't notice because he was preoccupied with Ino.

Shikamaru came out of the bushes as Ino wondered who it was. She poked her head up slowly, just to bring it back down into Deidara for that instant when Ino and Shikamaru's eyes connected.

"Ino! What are you doing back here?" Shikamaru said, getting closer to the girl.

"Hey, who are you? Why do you recognize her?" Deidara questioned.

"It's fine, Deidara, he's one of my old teammates," Ino explained sadly, holding Deidara back from hurting her old crush.

"So I was right. It really was you, Ino. But why did you come back now? Everyone is different now and misses you," Shikamaru explained.

"You always were the smart one, Shika. But yeah right, no one would miss me. They didn't care about me and always made me feel left out and everything!" Ino yelled, knowing that they didn't care, especially her teammates. They were the ones she had trusted so much, but that had cost her home.

"No, it's true, Ino. We really do miss you and want you back. Everything can be different this time if you come back," Shikamaru explained, bringing her into a hug. Deidara and Sasori were both furious, about to break them apart, but realized they both were about to do the same thing and hit each other instead.

"Yeah right. I've heard something like that before with trusting you and Choji and how did that work out? Ino asked, hugging him back anyway because she missed him, even though it was wrong.

"That was a mistake, Ino. We didn't mean to do that and you know me and Choji both loved and wanted you to stay. It's been different without you. Ino, you know that I love you and I still have ever since you left. I was going to help before, but couldn't until it was too late,"Shikamaru said, trying to control himself, but couldn't help but kiss her on her lips.

Deidara and Sasori just stopped fighting to see that the shadow guy from Konoha was kissing Ino, which made them about to attack until they saw Ino push him.

_'What do I do? This was always what I wanted, but everyone changed my opinion of this place and I can't take it,'_ Ino thought, trying to not kiss back while pushing him away, which left him with a confused face.

All Shikamaru could say in a hurt voice was, "Ino."

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru. It was true that I loved you back then, but that was before I felt horrible from being pushed and knocked over and with nobody even trying to help. The decision of going to the Akatsuki was the best option for me. I have made new friends. Even though we might not always get along, they're still my friends. Also, I've been starting to love someone else now," Ino explained, heading back to where Deidara and Sasori was.

"I see, so that's how it is. You really can't come back to the village because of those stupid Akatsuki. But can you say who it is that you love?" Shikamaru said, defeated.

"Hey, two of us stupid Akatsuki are right here you know, and we are offended!" Deidara yelled, stomping along with Sasori, but Ino caught them before they charged for Shikamaru and gave them a hug and a big thank you.

"And Shikamaru, no, I can't say who, but know that I will not come back to the village after this. If I were to ever come back, it would be for missions only. So I guess this is good bye for good, Shikamaru," Ino finished, exhausted now because of everything, from crying to seeing her old love. She then fell down, expecting a hard fall, but instead, one of the two Akatsuki picked her up and she had a feeling it was who she wanted it to be. Deidara and Sasori were still thinking about who out of the Akatsuki she loved.

"See you never, Shadow Boy," Sasori yelled, walking away with Deidara, who was holding Ino in his arms. Sasori was jealous from the site, wishing it was him.

"I'm glad that's settled, but I'm wondering who is it she likes? Could it be that damned Itachi? He always got the girls, even though he's emotionless and doesn't like anyone," Deidara said out loud.

"Really, Deidara? Are you REALLY going to ask that? It's pretty obvious who she likes, you numbskull. If you really don't know, you are a complete idiot," Sasori yelled, knowing the answer already. _'I don't get what she sees in him,'_ Sasori thought, jumping from branch to branch, heading for their hideout to report to Pain.

"Why did you just call me a numbskull? I don't get it. Who can it be? I mean, I doubt it would be that **, Hidan, and Itachi is emotionless so maybe. You have been with her and helping her a lot so it might be you," Deidara said, rambling on while wondering who it could be.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? The only one it could be is YOU!" Sasori yelled, annoyed. He knew his partner was an idiot ,but this was a whole new level of idiot.

"Wait, ME? How can that be? We argue all the time, although there are times we get along and everything," Deidara said, confused but happy.

Sasori looked at him, thinking, are you really going to be like this? "We all know you like her, Deidara, so just go for it. Plus, you still have that jutsu on you two so take advantage of it," Sasori said, not believing this, but he was happy that his friend could be with someone he loved.

"Yes, I do love her, but I'm not even sure if it's really me," Deidara said, walking into the hideout, still carrying Ino in his arms.

"Hey, Deidara, all I have to say is that you better tell her exactly how you feel, other wise, some one else really might take her. Pain will want a report tomorrow so we'll tell him about the mission tomorrow," Sasori said, leaving for his room.

_'What does he mean by that?'_ Deidara thought, bringing her back to their room. He was too tired to take a shower, so he took off his shoes and got into more comfortable clothes. He was about to get in beside the still exhausted blonde, but realized that she was still in those clothes she wore to the village and was sweating. He was going to get Konan to help, but knew that she was probably asleep since it was late, so he got her some clothes to change her into. He wasn't going to take off her clothes, but felt bad since she was sweating and hot, so he started to reach for her clothes.

_'What was I going to do just then? I love her. I need to tell her tonight,'_ Deidara thought, hearing Sasori's voice in his head from earlier.

"Deidara!" She muttered as she woke up, looking and grabbing the clothes he was about to take and put on her. She was blushing from that thought. Ino ran to the restroom to get dressed. _'What was going to happen if I was still asleep?_' Ino pondered on this thought, getting out of the restroom to find Deidara not asleep but him waiting by the restroom door for her to come out.

"We need to talk, Ino. I have something to say," Deidara said, getting closer to her as he closed the door with his hand, pressing her to the wall so she wouldn't run away.

"What's wrong, Deidara? You're never like this," Ino asked, scared of what would come next.

"Ino, there is no other way for me to say this. For a long time now, I just didn't say it because I wasn't sure how you would react, but now I will. I love you, Ino!" Deidara said, crashing his lips onto her's. She returned the passionate kiss back.

_'I love him. I didn't think he would come out and say it to me though,'_ Ino thought, smiling into the kiss. The two kept kissing after the passionate confession, but laid down to fall asleep, not long after realizing they were both exausted from the mission. They both knew now that they felt the same and could fall asleep together with no arguments.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! This chapter has been revised :) onto the next one I think it will be up maybe tomorrow I hope you liked it. If you like and have time let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ino...," Deidara muttered in his sleep. This was the word that made her blush and open her eyes, smiling softly at him. She snuggled closer to him, falling back asleep until someone woke them up.

"Hey, you two. Wake up," Sasori said, walking into the two lovers' room to blush from seeing them all tangled together, not stirring from his unexpected entrance. He then left, finding it impossible to wake them up, and went in the direction of Itachi's room.

_'What's with him?'_ Itachi wondered, walking into the same room as the redhead. "Hey losers, get up," Itachi said while sighing, noticing that they had stirred but had not gotten up. Thinking it was too much work, he left and followed Sasori's path to the kitchen.

"Do you think that will be all of them? I'm tired and don't want to get up," Ino whined, hugging Deidara.

"I hope so," Deidara said, kissing Ino's forehead while enjoying their alone time together. Before they could relax and try to fall asleep again, their door opened more rapidly than the last two times.

"Hey **, didn't you here us say, "Wake the hell up?" Hidan yelled, going on until the two finally got up, annoyed. They then started throwing pillows at the immortal Akatsuki member. "Okay fine. I'll leave so you guys can do whatever sexual thing you want. Just remember to get dressed and don't take too ** long cause there's food and I'm not saving you asses any if you're late," Hidan said, waving his farewells while laughing all the way to the table.

"Always leave it to Hidan, to be loud and annoying until you wake up," Kisame said as Hidan walked in.

"Hell yeah, you got that right. This brings back old memories...," Hidan said, about to blurt out something from the past.

"Just shut up Hidan!" Everyone except Konan and Pain exclaimed, remembering all of the things that Hidan would do to wake them up.

Hidan gave up on this matter but kept laughing out loud every now and then, which made each member take their turn of hitting him in the head with whatever they had.

**In Deidara and Ino's room:**

Ino and Deidara had finally gotten used to being stuck together for awhile now. They no longer have as much trouble putting their clothes on and it has been pretty nice since they confessed.

"Dei, can you help me put my shirt over my head?" Ino asked with a blush while grabbing Deidara's hand.

"Sure, but I would rather help another way, yeah," Deidara said, kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Mmm," Ino moaned, smiling into the kiss.

Deidara took this as an acceptance and licked her bottom lip to gain entry inside.

"Deidara, we should go," Ino said, attempting to push him away to breath but he was too overpowering.

"What if I don't want to? Yeah," Deidara said, continuing what they were doing but moved his hands up and down her body, not sure where to touch. One of his hands stayed on her head while messing with her long blonde hair and the other hand wrapped tightly around her exposed waist.

"We really should go," Ino said, just getting away from him but shivered in the process from something wet pulling at her hair.

"Oops, sorry. My hands like to eat hair. I think it especially likes your smell, hm," Deidara realized, slapping the bad hand and intertwined his hand with hers, dragging her to the breakfast table.

"Because you two love birds took too ** long, so we ate all the food. I told you not to take long with whatever you were doing," Hidan said as he and everyone except Itachi left.

"Look in the fridge. Also, Leader wants to talk to you about something. It seemed important. He wanted you to meet him after you eat," Itachi said plainly and left.

"I wonder why he wants to see us," Ino wondered while she ate the left over breakfast.

"Hmm, probably another mission," Deidara said with a mouth full of food, finishing the last of his breakfast.

"Wait," Ino said quickly, stuffing the rest of her food in her mouth and running with Deidara to see Leader.

They knocked on the door and went in when Pain told them to.

"So, what did you want from us Leader?" Deidara questioned, standing beside Ino, holding her hand.

Pain looked at the two, remembering when the troublesome girl first came to the base and all she did was argue with the idiot who, of course, argued back.

"Hello? We are talking to you. I think he's ignoring us," Deidara said, making silly faces at the leader.

Pain still saw and heard the giggles of the two even though he was still daydreaming. "Okay, you don't want to know the news." His face suddenly became serious.

"No, we do! He was just being the usual idiot right, Dei?" Ino laughed, slapping his back.

"Yeah," Deidara said. _'I'm going to get you later for that blondie.'_ Deidara laughed in his mind.

"Alright, I have heard and seen how you two act around each other and it seems you can deal with each other without arguing, unlike when you two first met. I'm glad my plan worked. So I will remove this new jutsu...," Pain smirked but paused after a few moments, realizing something wrong.

"Yeah! This stupid thing won't hurt me anymore," Deidara yelled happily while dancing.

Ino had a depressed expression on her face.

"What's wrong Ino? I thought you would be as happy as I am," Deidara said, putting his face in front of hers, just inches away.

"It's not that. I want to but it's going to be different if we're separated. I mean, this was what brought us together," Ino sobbed. Right as she began to cry he pulled her into a long embrace, letting her cry all she wanted.

"Um... guys," Pain said trying to get their attention but they were too engrossed in their love to realize him.

"Oh, Ino, I'm glad that this jutsu got us together but now that we're together, we don't need it anymore. I love you and this will never change. Yeah," Deidara pulled her to him, kissing her.

Pain got tired of seeing the scene in front of him. He got up, walked over to them, and grabbed both their foreheads, pushing them apart.

"Hey, what was that for? We were in the middle of..." Deidara's face went pale seeing that he shouldn't have said that to Pain and shut up.

"So are you going to release this jutsu or not?" Ino said, ready to finally be free.

"That's why I was trying to get your attention," Pain said letting out a sigh.

"What? Just tell us," Deidara said annoyed.

"How can I put this? I don't have the release jutsu," Pain explained, watching both of their mouths drop open.

"What but you just said-!" they both exclaimed.

"I know but then I realized that I just made that new jutsu and since it's new I didn't get to make the release. I thought it would be a while before you two would get along, let alone get together, but I guess I was wrong," Pain replied.

"Hell yeah, you bet you're wrong! Wait, but that would mean…," Deidara yelled realizing the result.

"Yes, you two will stay together for a little longer, just until I make the release jutsu." Pain loved watching their expressions from depressed to happy.

"How long?" Ino asked after the time of joy and shock.

"Hmmm, I can't say for sure but I would give it a few more days. I will get it done soon though," Pain promised, smirking.

"Fine, we can deal with this. I mean, we have for this long, haven't we Ino? A few more days of us stuck like this won't hurt us," Deidara smiled abruptly kissing her.

"Right," Ino answered, smiling while walking out with her boyfriend.

"Let's see about that, Deidara. I'm wondering how long you can last before you are tempted by her beauty," Pain chuckled, getting ready to concentrate, but stopping after not even five minutes because Konan came into the room.

"Ah, screw it. I'll start tomorrow," Pain said, getting closer to Konan and kissing her ever so gently until she started getting rougher, their getting faster.

"Forget your work for tonight. It's going to be a long night," Konan said, hugging Pain, kissing him, and clinging to him till she brought him to their bed, laying side by side while holding each other tightly. They stayed like that, wanting to comfort each other however they could all night, until morning came.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: So this chapter is finally revised and edited I can't wait :) I have so much in store for you readers because I am finally back so watch for the next chapter and if you have time read and review to tell me what you think especially in a new chapter that I enjoyed writing.<strong>

**-Hinacrush-**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ino and Deidara woke up in each others arms but were interrupted like always, but not the loud Akatsuki members that always just barged in. Instead to their surprise it was Konan who rarely talked to anyone other then Pain.

"Get up, Pain wants to see you two Immediately," Konan bluntly stated, walking off to take care of her own duties.

"This is like the second time in a row it must be major for him to send Konan to come and get us." Deidara was serious throwing on new clothes over his body. He was waiting for Ino to finish getting dressed before they left their room. They walked quickly to the leader's room and knocked, upon hearing a murmur they went in.

"Good you two are here, I have a mission for the two of you," Pain said grinning.

Ino looked around confused. "What about Sasori isn't he going to?" Ino questioned.

"No this mission is specifically for you two." Pain said.

"Why? What is it you want us to do?" Deidara questioned loudly.

Pain walked around looking from the two of them holding something in his hand that they could not see. "Your mission is to go and infiltrate the Hidden Leaf, one of you will listen to conversations from afar while remaining close enough to protect the other; the other will have to deceive the leaf by becoming one of them and watching Naruto especially. This will only go on for a week." Pain explained glancing at the trembling and terrified ninja beside Deidara. He knew this would be a hard mission to go through with for her but it would help in their plan immensely.

Deidara watched Ino become pale once Pain explained the mission to them. "Wait, why can't it be someone else like Itachi and Kisame, yeah? Also how can we do that whenever we have this jutsu that doesn't allow us to be a few feet of each other?" Deidara yelled trying to help Ino out because he knew it would be a long torturing week for her if they accepted.

"No it can't be anyone else and the reason why I have the two of you is because Ino used to be a leaf ninja, which means they will want her back and will be easy to deceive. You will watch in disguise from afar while she watches, observes Naruto and with the rest of them. Even so Ino has to find someone to live with since she can't go back home and she can't stay with you." Pain explained while handing them each a pill.

"What is this?" Deidara asked looking closely at the pill.

Pain pointed at the two. "That is your savior. I made it along with the jutsu just in case. It will allow you to be separated for a week exactly."

Ino wouldn't say a word she was too engrossed in Pains explanation for the mission of how she would be living in the village again, the very place she had decided to leave.

"That is all, you have no choice but to do this mission. I expect you two to leave tomorrow morning and come back in a week with great information." Pain said shooing them.

"I tried Ino, I know how bad you don't want to be in the Leaf, for a week at that. I don't really know the details but what leader says goes. Lets just get this week over with." Deidara said comfortingly grabbing her hand to hold it tightly.

"I know." That was all Ino could say even though in her mind was filled with jumbled thoughts of her past.

Deidara looked at her with sharp eyes wanting to help but all he could do was be there for her until she confided in him. He hugged her when they walked into their room.

"I'm going to bed, but Deidara..." Ino started but couldn't figure how to finish what she wanted to tell him. She took off her clothes and put her sleep clothes on deciding to lay in bed hearing Deidara shuffle to also get ready to go to sleep with her.

"Yeah Ino, what is it?" Deidara looked serious climbing into bed but smiled when he was inches from her.

"Never mind, it's nothing." Ino replied. She regretted not telling him the truth of her past but soon she would tell him, cuddling up to him she fell asleep slowly in his arms.

They both woke up early to get dressed for their mission, also packing a weeks worth of clothes.

"So have you decided who you will stay with for the week?" Deidara asked putting his face in front of hers while they walked.

Ino sighed for a moment. "My best option for that one is Hinata Hyuga, one of my old best friends. I always got along with her and she would help me. She was the only one other than my teammates back then that understood and cared about me."

The two left the Akatsuki hideout and headed towards the Leaf village, which didn't take long. Right before they entered Deidara went to a bush and used a jutsu to change his appearance slightly; he still had his facial features but his hair style had changed to short shoulder length brown hair. He came out to say " How do I look?" he smiled gesturing that he was enjoying this and was going to go his way to find a apartment he could stay in so Ino could get settled in.

Once they parted Ino walked slowly through the Hidden Leaf, reminded of every passing minute of the past that she had when living there. It felt like the memories were in the past, it felt like it had been forever since she went to the Akatsuki, but now that she had returned it all rushed back to her like it was yesterday. _'I don't want to remember this! All this will do is bring back bad memories and I will get hurt again.'_ She felt like tears were about to fall but she held them back because she thought she would be able to get through a week with being with Hinata which wasn't the worst friendship she had, with Hinata it actually was better then most she was the one person along with Shikamaru when it all began and she was always grateful for that. Before Ino knew it she was already at the Main Branch compound to where she knew Hinata would be and knocked lightly on the door.

Someone opened the door but Ino was too afraid to see who. " Who could it be?" Hinata opened the door and was speechless to see Ino at her front door. All Hinata could muster up was "Ino..." in a shocked voice.

"What's going on Hinata? Who is it?" Neji came up from behind speechless as well to see Ino back and at their front door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm sorry my readers that it took so long for me to do chapter 7 of Stuck Together I really hope you enjoy it I had a bad writers block and I still sort of do so if anyone has ideas please pm me or review and I might use the idea in some way. I need more Ideas but I could only think of this chapter so please if some readers can help. If you have time Read and Review and tell me what you think and will happen :) I enjoy reading the reviews to make more chapters for you. Thanks for you time. :)**

**-Hinacrush-**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ino couldn't say anything she just was hoping Hinata or Neji would take her in, but she knew she would have to explain if she did get in and she wasn't sure what to tell them. Hinata had slowly gotten over her shock and began to smile with joy, taking Ino into her house.

Ino, Hinata and Neji sat down in the den where mainly only they hung out along with Hanabi and every now and then her father would come in. "Why did you come back? Shikamaru said you wouldn't." Hinata asked, holding Ino's hand in hers while waiting for an answer.

"I thought about what Shikamaru said and decided to give this place another chance." Ino said, smiling falsely but believing it was enough to make Hinata and Neji believe her.

Neji watched Ino's reactions intently when Hinata asked her the question. He noticed that Hinata believed her but he didn't believe that she was there to make amends and start anew. She had another plan. _'But what is it?'_ He wondered

"Let's go to my room, you must be wanting to rest since it was a long journey." Hinata brought Ino to the old room that wasn't decorated except for the bed, which was a dark shade of purple. Ino started to relax on the bed like she used to and promptly fell asleep.

Ino had stayed with Hinata for about two days but she was worried because she knew Hinata and Neji had not yet told Hiashi Hyuga that she had been staying with them, a ninja that had left and became a Akatsuki member could cause a bad reputation for them. _'I hope he doesn't realize for awhile because if he does I won't know where to go. I will be alone again, like it always was before I left.' _ Ino thought when she heard a door open she ran thinking it was Hinata but instead it was Hiashi Hyuga.

His face went pale from anger. "Hinata, Neji, why is this traitor here!" Hiashi yelled.

Hinata and Neji became pale but not from anger. It was fear, and neither one was sure what to say.

"She is not welcome here, leave at once." Hiashi glared at Ino waiting for her to leave.

"But father, she doesn't have no where else to stay." Hinata objected.

Hiashi walked slowly to the blonde glaring at her. She wasn't leaving.

"She is not worthy to set foot in our home. I don't care if she lives on the streets that's where she deserves to be for leaving." Once Hiashi realized his threats were only getting to her a little he brought his hand up and quickly slapped Ino hard on her left cheek which made her fall on the hard wooden floor.

"Hiashi that's enough! She will leave." Neji said, afraid that he would unleash his wrath on Hinata just as he did to Ino. Neji looked at Ino pleading, an unasked question begging to talk later, she nodded.

Ino got up and ran out the door without anyone seeing the tears that had began to fall along with the rain that was passing through the village. She decided to sit down on the ground not caring if she got wet or sick she just wanted to be able to think. _'Why does this always happen to me. I knew this would happen if I came back, I would just get shunned and thrown out of every place I can think of.' _Ino was beginning to get drenched but she didn't care.

"Need a hand." A voice came from behind.

Ino looked behind her but she didn't even need to look to know who it was. "Hey Deidara, it seems I failed." Ino hugged him immediately crying into his chest. Deidara had noticed there was bruise on her left cheek that was not there before, he was enraged but didn't show that he noticed to Ino.

"You haven't failed, it was only the first few days you still have plenty of time to do what we came here for, you just need to think of who would let you stay." Deidara soothed her, pulling her face into a deep passionate kiss. He was trying to comfort her right now with as little time that he had with her, because he knew he would have to leave her again soon.

"There is no one who I thought I could go to, and everyone is just going to look down on me and kick me out because they don't want to help a traitor!" Ino yelled.

"Look wherever you go right now is good enough for me but you need to get inside otherwise you are going to get sick Ino." Deidara smiled wiping her tears away.

"Okay." Ino smiled to him.

Deidara felt another chakra presence coming closer to them so he began to get up. "Look I have to go but here this is my apartment just so you know." Deidara dropped a paper in her hands and left quickly before the other ninja saw him.

"Ino, why are you here? Why are you just sitting here in the rain? Come on lets get you to a warm place." Shikamaru said, walking up quickly despite his surprise and grabbed her, dragging her to his house.

Ino was quietly sitting on his couch. _'Why did it have to be him of all people who had to see me like this.' _Ino sneezed right after she had that thought.

"Are you going to answer my questions?" Shikamaru asked gently, sitting down right beside her.

"I'm here because I took your advice and wanted to start anew, I thought I could but it backfired like I thought it would because no one wants me here, that never changed!" Ino started to cry again slowly wiping the tears away.

"What are you talking about? Of course we want you here. What happened?" Shikamaru asked confused wanting to know what she had went through.

"Tell that to Hiashi Hyuga." Ino muttered.

Shikamaru put a hand on his face just thinking about how Hiashi would react to someone who had decided to leave. He looked at Ino with concerned eyes but then he noticed a bruise on her left cheek that he had not noticed before. He didn't have to ask to know where that came from. Shikamaru got up to get some ointment to help the bruise heal faster, coming back to sit beside Ino. He put some ointment on his finger while Ino watched him curiously until she saw his hand come up to her face.

"What are you doing?" Ino said.

"You need this for that bruise to heal." Shikamaru was serious and advanced again to putting the ointment on her face.

"Let's face it I have no one here, and no one missed me." Ino was depressed.

"Ino you are wrong, I missed you everyday you were gone. So how about it, will you stay with me?" Shikamaru asked seriously watching Inos every movement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading I've been in a Stuck Together(DeiIno) and Directed Affections (KakaHina) mood tonight and I can't wait to see what you guys think so if you have time tell me what you think and like about the chapter :) This to me was a fun and important chapter in the story.**

**-Love Hinacrush-**


End file.
